


Sign Me Up for the Full-Time

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [118]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All Human, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Musician!Klaus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: Klaroline & "What a man gotta do" by the Jonas Brothers
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [118]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Sign Me Up for the Full-Time

She had him pressed to the door, and Klaus still pulled her closer. Neither wanted him to leave, but it was time. “Sweetheart,” he coaxed.

“No,” Caroline breathed across his cheek. “Not yet.”

Chuckling, he gently tugged her ponytail for a bit of space - though he ended up chasing her across the scant inches anyway. With lips against her ear, he would have begged if he didn’t already know the answer. “You’re going to see me in three weeks, right?”

Caroline gave a sad nod. “Seattle. I’ll be there.”

Together, they tried to gather themselves, knowing full well that they’d have to settle for nearly a month of texting across timelines and the occasional Skype date. He’d asked before, but it seemed Klaus had yet to learn his lesson. “What will it take to get you to come with me? What do I have to do to keep you?”

“You have me, Klaus, but I have a job.” It was an old argument, though she seemed to be fighting against herself more than him. “It’d be hard to show up on Monday if I’m on tour with you.”

He bit back a smirk, usually content to hide his reluctance to leave her behind a flirt. “There’s always a bunk for you on the bus if you change your mind.”

Rolling her eyes, Caroline snuck one last kiss. “There won’t even be one for you if you’re late. Go,” she urged with a longing expression. “Don’t let your siblings blame me if you miss call time.”

“As long as you call me tonight,” he leveraged, finally allowing them to break apart and slipping out of her apartment. “And for what it’s worth, I’m yours, too, sweetheart.”

Her arm flew out into the hallway, pulling him back before he could even laugh. Maybe he’d be able to catch up with the tour bus at the first stop.

She was worth it.


End file.
